


【虫铁】虎狼同室11 车部分

by Pevency_0211



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 第十一章的开车部分，只有一小截，记得回去lof给我红心蓝手评论哦~





	【虫铁】虎狼同室11 车部分

两个人的欲望都因为长时间没有得到纾解而显得一触即发，至少Tony从不知道自己居然仅仅因为几个湿漉漉的亲吻就能硬的发疼，男孩富有技巧地握着他的阴茎上下撸动，他灼热的喘息喷在男人敏感的耳侧，激起了那一侧肌肤的战栗和酥麻，而Peter作为更加年轻的一方，显然更难以控制自己的欲望，他闭着眼睛将头抵在Tony的额头上，因为男人摸上了他的性器而从喉咙里发出了一声由衷的呻吟。  
“stark先生……stark先生……”  
Peter几乎无需用言语表明自己有多么渴望这个男人，他的阴茎勃发后狰狞地贴在小腹，硬度甚至让Tony以为自己摸到了一根灼热的铁棍，而不断膨胀的龟头里因为过分愉悦而正在渗出粘稠的性液。  
狭窄的卧室里因为没有窗帘而分外明亮，所有表情都无法隐藏，Tony因为快感而微微蹙起的眉头被男孩用细密的亲吻逐渐抚平，这种亲吻近乎膜拜，又透露着不容忽视的占有欲，在这样的亲吻中Tony也逐渐脸颊发红气喘吁吁，他抬着头睁眼看Peter，有少许汗水将细碎的头发贴在了男孩光洁的额间，而后者正眼睛一眨不眨地看着Tony。  
即便是坦然如Tony也忽然在这样毫不遮掩的注视和明亮中不安起来，他甚至以为男孩是因为看见了他眼角的一些细纹而感到震惊。  
男人试图用手臂挡住脸，但Peter用一只手就将他的抵抗压进了松软的羽绒枕头里。  
“您不用感到害羞。”  
“我没有感到——害羞——”Tony厉声说道，但Peter笑着用嘴堵住了他的辩解。  
虽然年轻男人的讨好成分仍旧存在，但因为两个人都十分情动，因此也并没有谁刻意压迫自己的欲望，勃起的阴茎在一起磨蹭时两个人毫无抑制地发出了呻吟，全然没人在乎这里并不是空无一人的stark大宅，只有燎烧到脑海里的欲火包裹在身体交织的部分，每一次肌肤的摩擦都能带来极致的快感，Tony从不知道性爱可以如此高潮迭起，他甚至说不出成句的话，只有断断续续的呻吟从喉咙里发出，哪怕嗓子因为早先喝进去的烈酒而感到干涩异常。  
“stark先生……stark先生……”Peter在亲吻的间隙不断呼喊他的名字，仿佛这是他所能想到唯一的来表达自己的快感的词汇，而阴茎被吞进某个灼热的穴口时，年轻的男人发出了一声几乎算得上雄性本能的低哑嘶吼。  
欲海浪潮像是冲破了理智的闸口，性欲和对Tony·Stark的复杂情感在这一刻全部变成了引导着这种浪潮的不竭动力，Peter将那两条精瘦的小麦色大腿夹在自己的腰间，他没有任何顾忌地听从了自己的本能，抽插力度之大甚至让Tony的头撞在了放在床头的靠枕上。他多想告诉这个男人自己在这一个月来的心情，但话到了嘴边却只能用略显粗暴的亲吻代替。  
他不能让Tony·Stark有逃走的机会，因此他不能浪费每一个和男人相见的时刻。  
Tony已经有好些日子没有体会过这么疯狂的性爱，Peter在他床上一向是乖顺而讨好的，但偶尔的这一次小别效果显然超出了两个人的预料，情动之下他甚至没有在被进入时感受到撕裂的疼痛，少许酸胀的不适感在年轻男人的用力抽动中也立刻烟消云散了，随之而来的是被欲潮反复抛接的起起落落，他像一个下贱的荡妇一样因为阴茎在穴道的磨蹭而尖叫起来，回过神的时候Tony发现自己正紧紧地抱着Peter的脖子，犹如一个落水的可怜人抓住了他在茫茫大海中唯一的一块浮木。  
他为这种软弱的姿态感到震惊，但Peter没有给他太多反应的时间，男孩充分显示了自己在之前的性爱中有多么克制，他抱起Tony，让男人如同婴儿坐在他灼热坚硬的性器上，一瞬间进入的深度让年长的男人几乎爽到翻起白眼，而后Peter在不断地耸动中死死地咬住了Tony的肩膀，那种力道让Tony以为他几乎要咬下自己的一块肉。  
他松口的一瞬间，浅浅的血痕在男人的肩头浮现，那种形状暧昧又昭然若揭，比吻痕要更加难以消除。  
“我希望您是我的……”Peter叹息了一声，但没有等Tony说些什么，他又一次深深地插进了湿润而紧致的后穴，凶猛的力道让男人在那瞬间以为自己会被做死在床上。  
如果放在平时，Tony也许会因为身上留下了如此明显的痕迹而感到不快，但此刻他没有多余的力气去责怪男孩，他们都用尽心力投入这一场难得疯狂的性爱，在这一个小小的、拥挤的卧室里就像是地球上仅属于他们两个人的空间，无边的性的快感、说不完的爱语以及毫不胆怯吐露的真心在这里都能得到完全的回应，水乳交融的高潮让两个人身上几乎都泛着虾子似的粉色。  
“Peter……哈啊……”Tony的呻吟含混而模糊，他更多时候因为被迫承受年轻人如同狂风暴雨一样的性欲而感到筋疲力竭，但快感总能唤醒他疲惫的身体，带着他进入下一波海浪似的情欲中。  
“Tony，Tony……”Peter浑身一个哆嗦，他放弃了最后的理智，也许这个名字不是他应该叫出口的，但绝不限于这种场合，如果真的有神明，也许他会祈求将这个人揉碎了塞进自己的身体里，让他们自此合二为一不再分离。  
能够直呼Tony的人其实并不多，更多情况下他们都是怀着敬畏或者鄙夷称呼他的姓氏，Tony代表的是他的人，而人们只需要一个Stark来替他们管理这个家族。Tony对此其实毫无感觉，但也许是过于沉溺这种交合的快感，他竟然因为男孩带着一些喑哑的呼唤而不由自主地缩紧了身子，从前也有床伴这么喊过他，但从未有人像Peter这样深情又珍惜地喊过这个名字，这种感觉和体内猛然膨胀了一圈的性器一同，带出了一些生理性的泪水。  
Peter·Parker的确是一个让人沉溺的情人，眼泪被轻轻地吻去时，Tony由衷地想，他让自己有被珍惜的感情，让他几乎以为自己是值得被爱的那个唯一，单就这份错觉，也许Tony就不应该放弃他。  
谁也没有说话，性交的快感还在持续升温，Peter在接吻时悄悄睁开了眼睛，发现对方卷翘的睫毛正在微微发抖。  
他不知道Tony在害怕些什么，只好用力收紧放在对方腰上的手臂，十点钟的阳光将他们的身体熨烫得美好而温暖，那一刻甚至有什么东西超越了性爱的本能，通过他们相连的嘴唇诞生了，Peter想起小说里常用的那个词，也许就是这样，和一个阻碍重重的人赤诚相对，注定了两个人的每一次床笫之欢都是抵死缠绵。  
但他如同最冒失的赌徒，急匆匆地亮出了自己的底牌。  
Tony失声呻吟了起来，脑海中的浪潮在这一刻达到了顶峰，他的性器在Peter急切的撸动下射了出来，下意识夹紧的穴口里年轻人的阴茎似乎又胀大了几分，每一次插入的力道都要比之前更深更重，他随着这个力道上下颠动，世界似乎都模糊了原本的界限，只剩下Peter的触摸和他的汗水滴在Tony鼻梁上的拍打力道。  
“我爱你……Tony……”  
汗水和泪水的模糊中，他听见Peter的声音，和从前略带少年音的明快不同，这种爱语里似乎包含了更多的隐忍和痛苦，但又因为性欲的极致愉悦而使得尾音是如此缱绻。  
浓稠的精液在体内喷涌而出，但Peter还未完全消退的性器仍固执的留在Tony体内。  
“怎么了？”  
性欲过后的慵懒仿佛藏在男人的眼角眉梢，他打了个哈欠眯着眼睛看向年轻人赤裸而结实的胸膛，阳光下沾上了汗水的肉体显示出原始的诱惑力。  
“您……”Peter显得有些犹豫，“Steve·Rogers和您最后……”  
就连Jarvis也没有说的结局，男孩却不依不饶想要听当事人亲口承认。  
“那只是一个过去的错误而已，我们之间什么都没有，”Tony支起身，这个动作让男孩还半硬的阴茎又伸进去了一小截，男人轻轻地哼了一声，摸了摸Peter的脸，“你很在意？”  
Peter点了点头，“他是您的初恋不是吗？”  
“我没有见鬼的初恋情节。”Tony亲了亲他的嘴角，带着一些好笑又满足笑意。  
“那他最后……怎么样了？”  
Jarvis给他讲的那个故事结尾，他们通过偷天换日的行动换掉了那些飞行员让Tony得以平安逃脱Steve的追捕，但对于金发男人的下落却始终语焉不详。  
Tony愣了愣，随即抬起胳膊凑近了一些，“你嫉妒了？”  
年轻男人难堪地低下了头，无论是好奇，还是嫉妒，他都有一些私心。  
“我只有你。”  
年长的那位带着一些未消退的汗意和疲倦亲吻了他的嘴角，“你问过我，Peter，我不能只有你吗？”  
“现在我回答你，可以。”  
拥抱是一种奇妙的动作，两颗心贴的那么近，却始终一左一右，两个人耳鬓厮磨却无法看见对方的脸。  
男孩收紧了他的手臂，而Tony轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
只要你像现在这样忠诚。

**Author's Note:**

> 记得去看最后一点点并点赞哦~~


End file.
